Surprise Honey
by chii-yuki
Summary: This takes place four years later Shuichi forgot something very important and now he has a big surprise for Eiri how will Eiri handle this on the next sequel to I need you called Surpise Honey!This is the sequel to i need you! !Mpreg! R&R ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Honey**

**In order to really understand this story you have to read I need you but i guess you can read this as a seperate story to but you may get confused in some parts.**

_**Short Intro**_

My name is Shuichi Shindou I am now 19 years and a college student. I also have mylover with me Eiri Uesugi 24 year old college professor. Four years have passed since my incident with my parents and I'm happily living with.

**Shuichi/normal Pov**

"Faster I said to Eiri as I was climaxing all over the sheets at the last thrust causing Eiri to also climax

inside of me. I love I said smiling. I love you to Shuichi". I drifted of to sleep thinking of our

wonderful sex although I feel like I'm forgetting something important. I woke early 6am to being

nauseous. I ran to toilet and vomited the contents in my stomach the retching sound woke up

Eiri. "Shuichi what happened he said coming over to check on me. I'm ok now don't worry

must have been food poisoning. I'm hungry make me something. Ok Shuichi what would you

like to eat. I would like to eat some banana pancakes spread with tomato paste. Ok….huh

what the hell what kind of breakfast is that. Why are you making fun me I said starting cry do

you hate me". I continued with tears streaming down my face. "No no no Shuichi I love you I

really do if you want banana pancakes with tomato paste then so be it I love you and will do

anything for you". After that I got ready for breakfast and waited for Eiri to drop us off at

school so I can learn and well he teach. When I got to school I had to sit through one of those

boring English class. In the middle of class I felt that nauseas feeling again. I looked around to

see if I was being watched and made a dash for the bathroom. I through up all of my breakfast

then washed out my mouth. When I got back to the classroom I was being stared out I was

blushing bright red from embarrassment and the way people was looking at me especially

Meiko and Hiro. Meiko was in the same class as me she was skipped up to the advancer class

since she was really smart and passed the freshman's so she is in all my classes my sister and

my second best friend cause Hiro is my first best friend and is also in my class. "Mr. Shindou

what was that Mr. Niwa asked my English teacher asked. UH I had to puke all of a sudden and

made a run for it so it wouldn't end up on the floor. Oh he said worried do you want to go to

the infirmary. No thank you I'm better now". Even though Mr. Niwa is a boring English teacher

but he was very nice to his students and treats them kindly. He is also cute most girl in this class

like him but not as much as my Eiri they went head over heels with him, I so wished he was my

literature teacher. Everyone in school knows he my boyfriend but that doesn't stop them for

liking him no one minds really. When I got home I told Eiri what happened he was really

concerned but dismissed it because I begged him to. The same pattern happened to me for the

rest of the week finally I decided to see my doctor. I called her up and she scheduled me in for

next week from now. I talked to Eiri about the situation and he decided he wanted to come with

me. I still had the same system. "Honey could you get me some pickles and ice cream I asked.

How about some tuna and macaroni and cheese with chocolate sauce I asked at diner. Yuck!

Well I think its good why do you hate me". I started crying and was happy after Eiri said he

loved me then I got angry for some strange I don't know what reason. I so knew something

wrong with me finally the day of the doctor came. Dr. Sakura is my special doctor since I was

born. "Hi Dr. Sakura I said happily hello Shuichi and who's this handsome guy. oh him he's my

boyfriend. What do you mean oh him Eiri said pretending to be hurt please I said giggling fine

he's my lovely boyfriend Eiri Uesugi. Nice to meet you Eiri Dr. Sakura said shaking Eiri hand

nice to meet you too". So Shuichi what is the problem. Well I have been experiencing morning

sickness, mood swings, and weird cravings. "Well Shuichi let me run so test just to be sure

please take this cup I'll need a sample there a bathroom over there in the corner". I brought the

cup back to Dr. Sakura and she left the room to run the test, then five minutes later she came

back. Well congratulations Shuichi you're pregnant. Eiri was so shock he fainted.

**Eiri Pov**

I woke up and was in a hospital bed uhg what happened well Eiri you fainted Shuichi replied I

forgot what happened then I remembered Dr. Sakura saying Shuichi is pregnant. What! Shuichi

your what how can this be what posses this to happened you're a boy. Should I tell him or

should you the doctor asked Shuichi. I knew this day would come but why so soon I was

hoping this never happen. I finally remember what I forgot to take the night before we had sex

Shuichi said blushing a little. I forgot to take my pill. "What pill Shuichi? Birth control! What!"

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like the sequel i'll update soon R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own gravitation in anyway**

_Chapter 2 _

**Eiri Pov **

What! I said shocked. Well Eiri Shuichi said there something about me I never told in a serious

tone Eiri heard in four years. I just going to be blunt I have more extra parts that a male shouldn't

have a part which made my parents abuse and hate me for most of my life until you came. I am

able to carry a kid that is why my doctor prevented me with birth control so I wouldn't get

pregnant especially since my dad raped me everyday. It was so much information to take in I

fainted again. When I woke up we drove home in silence without word. We stepped into the

house with the silence it was so uncomfortable that finally I broke it. Why didn't you tell me this,

how can you keep something so important from me. I was afraid he whispered afraid of what. I

was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore and think I was freak he blurted sobbing. I

understand now if want to leave me after all I lied to you Shuichi said still crying as he walked to

room and picked up his suitcase. When I registered what was happening I went to him. Shuichi

what are you doing I'm packing you don't want me anymore. Never said anything like that and I

don't want you to leave I love you and I mean it I don't care what wrong with I love for you not

for anything else. I just wish you told me so please stop crying I said holding him in my arm. Do

you still want the baby Shuichi said softly, yes I whispered back locking his lips in a kiss to show

him how much I care.

**Shuichi/normal Pov **

What about school I asked after we broke apart. No worries its college so no one will mind if

leave for while you can start again once the baby is born Eiri said. I tired I said rubbing eyes

sleepily the doctor said that will happen often you will tired a whole lot so you have to rest here

take these Eiri said holding up a bottle of pills. What are they I asked they are prenatal vitamins

they give the baby the proper nutrition it needs so you have to take it everyday. I have to tell Hiro

I said happily and Meiko but after I take a nap I said falling asleep as soon as I hit the bed. Baka

Eiri whispered as he fixed me on the bed kissing me on the forehead as I slept. When I woke up I

told Hiro and Meiko the news. Congratulations Shuichi the both said happily Meiko dragged Hiro

over cause she wanted to see me and wondered why I wasn't in school. How far are you Meiko

asked I'm about two weeks Wow I happy for my big bro right Hiro yeah right. I so happy I said

bouncing all over the place I can sing really. Since you think you can sing how about we go to a

karaoke club ok I'll ask Eiri. Eiri do you want come with me to the karaoke club the club you

can't go to the club your pregnant. Eiri exactly I'm pregnant not handicap. Alright fine we can go

please don't get a bitch fit. A what I said getting angry you know a mood swing aka bitch fit. Well

excuse me for being pregnant and cant control my emotions. Alright guys calm down Hiro yelled.

Your Hiro I said feeling guilty for arguing over something stupid. Can I please go Eiri I begged

giving him my puppy eyes he can't resist? Fine we can go ok happy yes very I replied jumping on

him. Once we got to the club I danced a little with Meiko but then I had to stop cause I got tired

after 20min. Everyone it's karaoke time finally we heard the manager announce who first. I raised

my hand up and jumped up excidetly saying me. The manager laughs ok the pink hair happy guy

he said still chuckling. Yeah I said happy ok chose a song I chose Nittle Grasper sleepless beauty

good choice the said smiling. I started singing:

Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru

yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni

(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara

(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete

umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru

(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)

Wow he's good Meiko said still listening

muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni

migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru

(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara

(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru

ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)

umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou

michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide

(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)

Wow Hiro and Eiri said in unison I finished singing everyone was quiet wow was I that bad I said

out loud. No you were amazing the manager said then everyone started clapping and whistling. I

didn't think I could sing I said stepping off stage being patted by people on back and getting good

job remarks. After the club Meiko couldn't stop talking about how good I was I just laughed and

went home with Eiri I was beat. Little did I know that someone was watching someone I who

closer that I thought.

* * *

A/N: I'll update again soon thanks R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own gravitation

Chapter 3

Eiri's P.O.V.

As we got home the phone rang "I'll get it" I told Shuichi, as he went to bed more worn out then usual because of the baby.

"Hello" I answered

"How have you been Eiri?" asked a voice I knew all to well.

"What do you want Tohma?" I asked harshly.

"Well I saw you in the club anta donate…"

"Don't tell me you were spying on me!" I yelled, cutting him off.

"Eiri, please. I was merely in the neighborhood." He tried to explain

"I don't want to talk to you because of what you did to my older sister and my boyfriend, you bastard." I shouted into the phone.

Tohma is a producer who was in a past band called Nittle Grasper. He's also my brother in law who broke my sister heart.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to call me."

"Eiri I just want to talk to Shuichi."

"No way! Shuichi is sleeping right so he can't talk anyway."

"Well, when he wakes up could you ask him if his interested in the music business."

"He can't do anything for a while because he is preg-." Oh crap I almost told Shuichi's secret to that bastard.

"What was that Eiri?" Tohma asked

"Uh… Shuichi isn't ready. Goodbye bastard." I replied quickly into the phone and then hung up.

I can't believe that guy after what he did to my sister and Shuichi.

Flashback

4 years earlier

Tohma, Mika this is my boyfriend Shuichi. Shuichi this is Tohma, my brother-in-law, and his wife Mika.

"Hello!!! Aren't you a cute one?!" Mika said, treating him like a four year old.

"Mika, please! He is not a damn baby!" I said angry that Mika was treating my boyfriend like that.

"Aren't you a pretty one two, Mika" Shuichi said rubbing her head trying to be polite.

"You're just too cute!" she cooed.

"Tohma isn't he cute?" she asked her husband.

"Yes, he is. But isn't he too young?"

"Please," I said, "only by four years."

"I wish I had a son like him" she said bitterly. Shuichi being the caring kid he was asked what happened, while patting her on the back softly

"Nothing you should worry about". I realized that Shuichi was taking a liking to my sister. She was acting like a mother him and it seems he really needed that, so I asked him if he wanted to stay with Mika and Tohma for the week.

"Really?" he asked happily "that if it ok with you Mrs. Mika its fine with me"

"Tohma, what do you think?"

"It's fine with me."

"Ok it is settled. Oh and Shuichi do not say Mrs. Mika just call me Mika."

"Ok I'll drop off his clothes later."

"Shuichi do you like cookies? Do you want to help me bake them?"

"Sure, I never baked cookies before" he said a little sadly.

"Oh then I will teach you."

"Yay!!!" Shuichi clapped happily acting like a four year old.

"I wish you were my son so much." Mika said. Shuichi and Mika were so into each other they didn't realize Tohma's eyes turning dark.

"Hey Tohma, would you like to help us?" Shuichi said being the good kid he is.

"No thank you" he said plastering a fake smile on his face that was actually filled with evil intentions.

Shuichi/normal P.O.V

As I slept, I thought I saw Tohma in the club but shook it off as my imagination. It made me think of what he almost did.

Flashback

"Shuichi lets be careful" Mika called out when I poured too much flour and dropped the eggs then mixed the dough to much. Mika realized I was a walking disaster waiting to happen. When were finished I was covered all over in mess from the flour and eggs splattering on me. Mika started laughing at how silly I look and when I looked at my reflection I laughed to and we both ended up laughing to the floor until our sides were hurting and were forced to stop.

We cleaned up and I took a shower after the cookies were done Mika let me borrow an extra long tee shirt and shorts until Eiri brought my stuff over. When the cookies were cool, I tasted them and they were good I ate most of them not thinking about dinner. After dinner, Mika went to bed and Tohma called me to his studio.

"Hello Mr. Seguchi" I said cheerfully

"Hello Shuichi call me Thoma."

"Ok Thoma" I said.

"Wow, Shuichi you really are cute" he said. I ended up blushing bright red.

"You are even cuter when you blush" Thoma said giggling. Thoma stated to touch my face softly looking at me with lust-filled eyes. I knew those eyes meant no good.

"Mr. Seg... I mean Thoma I think I should go now."

"No you don't" he said pulling me over to and forcing a kiss on me. I tried to back away but despite Tohma's size and slim frame, he is very strong. He forced me down pushing off all my clothes. Please stop I said starting cry having memories of my dad.

"No way," he said "your to hot to give up and you already got my Eiri but I don't mind because he got a very cute one. I could feel him suckling my skin licking and biting my neck and earlobes. Also licking my nipples making them erect

"Please…" I said voice horse from crying.

"Beg and scream all you want this room is sound proof." He said continuing

in the living room

Eiri came into the front door with my clothes "Mika, Thoma!" he called out "sorry I didn't come sooner I sort of fell asleep and woke up late and realized I was supposed to bring Shuichi clothes."

Mika woke up at Eiri calling her. "Eiri," she said sleepily

"Sorry for waking you, but I bought Shuichi's clothes ok. I'll bring it to the room he's staying in. We Mika and Eiri walked in they found I wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

"Probably in the studio Tohma goes there to work maybe Shuichi in there with him." Eiri opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"What the Fuck!! Thoma you son of a bitch!!!!!

"Thoma what is this!!!" Mika said tears in her eyes at the seen before her.

"Mika, Eiri!" Tohma shouted in surprise.

Get the fuck off Shuichi!!! He just came from being rape most of his life!"

"I am sorry," he whispered out "I do not know what came over me I these thoughts and it had just overpowered me".

"Save it" Mika said then out surprise smacked Tohma across face running out the room with her heart broken.

"Mika wait." Tohma called after her.

"Shuichi lets go home" Eiri said me after gathering my clothes.

"Sorry Mika" Eiri said before we left.

End flashback

I woke to a warm body sliding next to me. "Eiri" I mumbled half asleep "I had a dream remembering what Tohma did all of a sudden"

"I remembered it to because he called today if you wanted to go into music business."

"I remember because I thought I saw him in the karaoke club. You did he said he saw me and he saw your performance."

"Do want to talk about this tomorrow because you look very tired and sleep is starting to take over me also."

"Goodnight Eiri I love you and thanks for saving me."

"I love you too." he said falling asleep but before that he mumbled that it was no big deal. At those words exchanged, we dreamed until the morning.

* * *

A/N: I'll update as soon as i can and i want to say Arigatou to my beta reader kai really helped with my grammer issues and i ll want take captara for still keep encouraging me. Plez Review 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own gravitation in anyway

Sorry it took so long my beta reader computer deleted it and he had to do it all over again

Enjoy

_Chapter 4_

Shuichi/normal P.O.V.

As I woke the next morning a little earlier than usually I felt that usual vile in my throat and ran to bathroom vomiting up the usual contents by now it was a usual thing. But today is different. Always when I vomit Eiri is by my side asking if I'm ok come to think of it I didn't feel him next to me.

I went into the living room to see if he was there and he was by the window wide open and him bye it smoking.

"Eiri you smoke?" I asked

"Uh yeah I only do it when I'm nervous or frustrated which has been often now since I found out about the baby."

"I never noticed"

"That's because I always changed my clothes and wash my hair brush my teeth after I smoke so you wouldn't know sorry I hid it from you these years I never meant to but it was a habit please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad just disappointed I'll get over it just don't smoke around me I not going to stop you I don't want the baby to be harm. I had to cut out drinking you drank yep the same reason as you. I guess were both silly for hiding something as trivial as that. What About the Thoma situation" I said in a serious tone which was rare these days. "

"What did you say to him?" I said

"You cannot be apart of the music business yet did you tell him I'm pregnant no just that you weren't ready. I do have to tell Mika because she been like a mom to me. I'll call her later because it's to early yeah we should go back to bed. We will after you take a shower to get the cigarette smell off. "

"Ok Eiri said heading to the shower. "

"Mika" I said on the phone to tell her my news.

"Yes Shuichi" she said happy to hear from me.

"Well I have something exciting to tell you."

"What is it?" She said the excitement in her voice was clear.

"Well I'm having a baby."

"What! She said puzzled your joking right she said. No! How can this be the last I checked you were a boy especially since I accidentally walked in on you

In the bathroom just stepping out the shower. "

"Yea that's true" I said remembering that incident blushing.

"Well I never told you reason why I was raped did I."

"Shuichi wait she said with concern in her voice let me come over so we can talk about this properly. "

"Ok" I said saying goodbye and hanging up.

"Mika "I greeted at the door five minutes later.

"Hello Shu it nice to see you again you grown about a couple of inches."

"Hey I grow more than that" I said sticking out my tongue like a child. "Mika I said sternly well I really want to explain things to you properly. "

"Oh yeah that why I came".

"Ok have a seat "as she took a seat I started to explain.

"Ok Mika the reason why I was raped by my dad was because when I was younger I found out that I have am able to carry children like a female I have the organs for it. My father and mother treated me badly and called me a freak. My mom ignored me while my dad raped me" I said tears coming down remembering those painful days.

"Oh my god Shuichi I had no idea"

" its ok" I said "it was in the past and really hard to bring back and re tell it, but its ok now because it can still stay in the past."

"I really don't care what you have I still love you like and a son and this mother loves her child no matter what she said hugging me and congratulating me.

"Thanks Mika" I said hugging her back. "You're like a mom to me also."

_A Month later_

"Holy Shit" I screamed taking a look at my stomach in the mirror after I had my shower. Eiri came rushing in.

"What the hell happened?" he said with panic written all over his face.

"I'm fat…" I said Eiri breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Look you could see the bulge on my tummy its getting rounder and stretch marks are developing. Do you think I'm fat honey?"

"No, Shuichi. I think you're beautiful" he said in a very relieved tone.

"Really?" I said happy.

"Yep, you're the prettiest boyfriend ever."

"Now you're saying I look like a girl."

"Dammit!" Eiri said, slapping him mentally 'I should chose my words carefully'. I'm not saying that."

"You hate me" I complained crying.

"No Shuichi I…

"You're the worst Eiri Uesugi" I ran out the bathroom crying.

Eiri P.O.V.

"Shuichi wait!" I said running after him. I grabbed him quickly a spun him

Around to see his face was facing full of tears.

"Shuichi I don't think you're a girl and I really do love you. To prove it to you I have one requirement. I been thinking about it over and over and finally made this decision it will be final only if you agree."

"What is it?" he said his eyes slanted in suspicion? I got down on one knee.

Shuichi/normal P.O.V. 

I knew what he was going to do my heart was beating out of control waiting for him to say those words.

"Shuichi Shindou," Eiri announced "will you marry me?"

I started crying in joy trying to get the word out yes I finally let out. I was so happy as soon as Eiri stood up I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck nuzzling my nose into his shoulders.

We celebrated by going to a fancy Restaurant that was French mixed with Japanese cuisines. After dinner we were going to pick out my ring. I love him so much for this. Eiri Ordered a private booth it had candles setup and a beautiful background with romantic flowers and Champaign it was all so overwhelming tears started streaming down my face again. Eiri clapped his hand and music started playing it was really nice.

"Can I take your order?" the waitress asked staring at my Eiri like she wanted to devour him. I cleared my throat

"I'll order first I want a small Cesar salad do you think the Chef can make this from scratch?" she nodded "ok I would like fish sautéed with sauerkraut tomato and applesauce."

As I finished I saw Eiri turning slightly green.

"What does it sound that gross" I said. He nodded softly trying not to upset me with my major mood swings.

"It's not my fault!" I complained trying not to make my mood swings go out of control. It's the baby fault when he or she is born then everything will be ok again. Ok new fiancé it's your turn" I said giggling at the happy I am to have Eiri as my Fiancé

I would also like a Cesar salad and French cuisine number 1

(A/N: I don't know about French food so I'm just saying number one.).

"Ok" she said and walked away ten minutes later the waitress came back with our food she was green. She dropped down my food first then Eiri's bowed and left in a hurry.

"Your food must of made her sick" Eiri said in a know it all tone.

"I told you it's not my fault."

"I know I'm sorry" Eiri said in a soothing voice seeing me on the verge of tears.

After dinner went to the jewelry store to finally pick out my ring. I looked around until I finally found the perfect ring it had gold and silver band with three stones amethyst to the left a diamond in the middle and a golden stone at the right. After I picked out my ring and we went home I prayed nothing would ruin this day. I was very happy as I fell asleep next to Eiri because nothing ever did.

* * *

A/n: i'll update as soon as i can but i have a lot of school work and stuff so it wont be very soon 


	5. Chapter 5

**I do no own gravitation in anyway**

**A/N:**Here's my next chap Gomenasai it took so long to update i'll try not to slack but its really hard considering school and stuff i,m really sorry to those who actually read my story and leaveing you waiting like this i feel really bad .Stupid school here cookies to everyone who waited long thows Cookies Thank you yuki-san and others for waiting and chronocontrast for helping with the editing. Again gomen hontou ni.

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Shuichi/normal P.O.V.**

Eiri and I planned to get married in our home. We wanted it to be a small ceremony just us since my parents are in jail and his parents are all the way in a different city. It'll just be me my sister Hiro, Mika, and Tatsuha if he wants to come. He usually shows up out of nowhere it's been a while since I've seen him. There one scary thing about him is he looks just like Eiri except he has black hair and brown eyes. Also he's sixteen and a huge fan of Mr. Sakuma. Other than that everything should go as plan.

_**Saturday wedding day**_

Today is our wedding day. We got everything ready for the shrine, the house. We it filled with lots of flowers and incense. Eiri didn't like the flowers too much but I thought they were cute. The incense gives the house a beautiful aroma. Our outfits were too cute both of us decided to wear traditional kimonos since it goes best with the ceremony. I started growing my hair long, Eiri said I should cut but I won't until after we were married. I decided to put it in a bun so it doesn't get in my face. Finally the doorbell rings it Meiko, Hiro, and Mika.

"Hi everyone," I greeted happy.

"Wow Shuichi I love your kimono." Meiko said. I had a light blue Kimono with orange cat patterns going all over. I picked out Eiri's, he also had a light blue kimono but his had raindrops on it.

"So Shuichi," Hiro said, "you're getting married eh! "

"Yep isn't it great and I'm having a baby."

" Give me a hug buddy" Hiro said smiling. I gratefully hugged him.

" Hey," Eiri said playfully, "that _my_ fiancé."

"You can have him he's to much energy for me anyway."

" Hey" I complained giggling.

"Hey Shuichi," Meiko and Mika both called in unison.

"What?" I answered surprised.

"Congratulations and this house is decorated beautifully the flowers really bring out the colors and it smells just wonderful you did a great job. "

"How you know I didn't do it?" Eiri said.

"Well Eiri I know you best," Mika said, "and flowers just aren't you trust me if I'm not mistaken you were probably complaining about it."

"Hey nobody ask you hag."

" I'm not a hag, Jackass."

"Please guys!" I yelled out on the verge of tears, "it's my wedding day."

"Shuichi," they both said to me "we're sorry, but we were just playing we do this all the time were sorry that we almost made you cry. "

"It's ok," I said smiling again, "just don't do it today. Hormones, play fighting, and weddings don't mix."

"Hey Shuichi, can I see you stomach?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah!" Mika joined in.

"No way!" I said "besides I have on a kimono and I'm not taking it off for you."

"Please Shuichi please". Meiko and Mika begged until I gave up.

"Fine" I said sick of there pleading. I lifted my kimono which was hard considering it was tied to me and long.

"Wow!!!" They said in unison.

"Look Meiko it already bulging," Mika said.

"Look Mika It's already bulging," Meiko repeated.

"I can't wait till it gets bigger and starts to kick!" I was looking at Meiko, shocked even more than Mika.

"What?" she said finally looking up at me.

"You're not teasing me."

"Why would I," she said. "I am perfectly too amazed that a life form can grow in anyone. You're my only and most precious brother I have and love." I stared at her said me too and hugged her tightly.

"Awe," Mika said looking at the seen. I was so happing tears came to my eyes.

"Are you crying?" she asked.

"Just extra hormones from the baby and I'm happy." I told them. Eiri walked in on the scene.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"We're just happy." I said with tears in my still in my eyes.


End file.
